In Between
by Hyosun
Summary: RePost! Kyuhyun adalah seorang agent yang sedang menjalankan misi.Sungmin adalah seorang anak mafia yang tidak tahu kejahatan ayahnya.Please formive me  , saya boyongan ke wordpress reader,alamatnya ad di profil saya
1. Chapter 1

**In Between**

Pairing : Kyumin (main) and other suju's pairing

Genre : Drama,Angst

Warning : Yaoi,BoysXBoys

Rating : PG (for now )

Disclaimer : I do own nothing but the story and kitten called Ming

Annyeong yeorobeun ...

* * *

><p>This is my first attemp as an author fanfiction,nice to meet you and please take care of me :D<p>

Fanfict ini aku buat karena terinspirasi dari cerita drama TV NCIS season 4,namun ternyata ceritanya malah melebar kemana-mana .. well,daripada nungguin saya ngomong gaje .. monggo silakan dibaca ff pertama saya

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Suasana markas kesatuan agent pemerintahan Korea itu cukup tenang,karena para agent mereka sedang sibuk mengerjakan laporan dari kasus yang telah mereka tidak bagi namja bertubuh kekar Kim Youngwoon atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil terlihat begitu gelisah dibalik meja kerjanya dan sesekali dia melihat ke arah jam saja hal ini menarik perhatian rekan kerjanya dan Hangeng selaku leader team mereka menegurnya.

"Youngwoon,apa yang membuatmu gelisah ?" tanya Hangeng sambil terus mengetik pekerjaannya

Kanginpun langsung terdiam,bagaimanapun juga dia takut berurusan dengan Hangeng atau bisa-bisa dia dihukum jadi tukang ketik dan tidak diperbolehkan terjun ke TKP selama terlihat tenang dan seperti tidak peduli namun dia akan sangat berubah jika sudah menyangkut itu membuat anak buahnya bahkan direktur mereka Kim Heechul sangat dia juga punya aturan sendiri yang tidak boleh dilanggar oleh anak buahnya.

"Hmm.. Ti..Tidak Boss," jawab KangIn lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada laporannya.

"Baiklah," kata Hangeng sambil menghentikan pekerjaanya begitu juga dengan KangIn,Donghae dan Kyuhyun,"Sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam,kemasi barang kalian dan pagi aku harap laporan kalian sudah ada dimejaku,got it?"

"Got it,Boss"jawab KangIn,DonghaeKyuhyun serentak,sebelum mereka,mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan membawa backpack mereka menuju elevator untuk turun ke tempat parkir,tentu saja setelah mengucap salam pada leader mereka untuk menjukkan rasa hormat.

Saat di elevator KangIn terlihat begitu lega,donghaepun yang penasaran dengan sikap senior field agent itupun akhirnya bertanya,"Hyung,kenapa tadi kau kelihatan begitu gelisah?apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya ingat ada janji dengan Eteuk hari ini dan aku takut kalau dia akan marah jika aku datang terlambat ke tahu kan bagaimana eteuk kalau sudah marah,bisa mati aku kalau dia mengusirku dan tidak mau menemui ataupun menerima telpon dariku selama seminggu,"jawab KangIn sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika kekasihnya yang lembut itu marah besar

"Hahahaha..."Kyuhyun sang maknae malah tertawa

"Hey,maknae apa yang kau tertawakan ?" tanya KangIn geram dengan kelakuan kyuhyun yang tidak sopan itu.

"Kau aneh, ini hampir setiap hari berhadapan dengan penjahat,baku tembak dan sebagainya tapi kenapa kau harus takut dengan kekasihmu sendiri..dasar konyol kau ini,"

"Kau ini!" baru saja KangIn ingin memukul kepala Kyuhyun karena kekurang ajarannya saat pintu elevator terbuka dan sosok nyentrik sang Medical Examination mereka Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung masuk.

"Ah.. kalian," sapa Yesung

"Kau juga mau pulang hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tentu saja,lagipula tidak ada mayat yang perlu _aku_ autopsi hari senangnya bisa pulang setiap hari seperti ini,tidak ada tindak kriminal dan mayat yang harus dibedah,"oceh Yesung

"Kalau setiap hari damai seperti ini lama-lama kau bisa kehilangan pekerjaan,tidak hanya kau!tapi kita juga bhakan lembaga ini mungkin bisa ditutup!" kata KangIn kesal

"Iya juga ya.. lalu kalau aku tidak punya pekerjaan keluargaku bisa dapat uang dari mana?istriku .. anak-anakku"kata Yesung dengan nada khawatir,"aku harus dapat pekerjaan lain agar kelangsungan hidup keluarga tetap terjamin..suaraku cukup bagus bagaimana jika aku jadi penyanyi saja ya"

KangIn,Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas dan memmbiarkan Yesung larut dalam pemikiran konyolnya kalau ditanggapi Yesung nanti malah semakin berkata tentang hal yang tidak masuk akal,jadi mereka tinggalkan saja Yesung yang ,masih b icara sendiri di kesannya kejam tapi daripada mereka membuang peluru dan menciptakan TKP sendiri jauh lebih baik jika mereka hanya meninggalkannya.

"Aku duluan ya Eteuk sudah menungguku bye," kata KangIn sebelum dia melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan lapangan parkir

Dan sekarang tinggal Donghae dan Kyuhyun saja

"Enak ya Kangin hyung dia punya kekasih yang menunggunya lalu kita ?" kata Donghae merasa iri dengan seniornya yang sudah punya pacar itu

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan hyukjae hyung ?bukannya kalian sudah sangat dekat ?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Yah! Kami hanya berteman,' seru Donghae berusaha menutupi rasa ya .. dia memang mempunyai rasa terhadap Lee Hyukjae,ilmuwan forensik mereka,'Kau sendiri? Kau tidak tertarik untuk pacaran ?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab " Aku tidak tertarik," dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih bengong mendengar jawabannya

"Hey,kalian," panggil Yesung yang setengah berlari disusul dengan Hyukjae dibelakangnya,"kenapa kalian meninggalkanku di lift? Jadinya aku terbawa sampai lantai bawah tanah dan bertemu dengan Hyukkie,"jelas Yesung setelah jarak mereka lebih dekat

"Kalian tahu wajah Yesung hyung saat pintu lift terbuka ? dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang dibuang pemiliknya," kata Hyukjae yang langsung mendapat jitakkan dari Yesung

"Hyuk... kau tidak apa-apa kan ?" tanya donghae khawatir

"Cih ! kalian ini jitakan seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya gegar otak tahu!" seru Yesung kesal

Dan saat mereka bertiga mulai berdebat hal yang tidak penting Kyuhyun melangkah menuju Ford Mustang miliknya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka dia tidak suka dengan teman-temanya itu hanya saja dia tidak mau ikut terlibat dalam perdebatan bodoh baik dia pulang dan menikmati berendam air hangat sebelum tidur setelah lelah bekerja dia membuka pintu mobilnya Donghae memanggilnya,tapi dia hanya melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan tempat parkir markas mereka.

"Aish! anak itu benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun,"kata Donghae kesal

"Sudahlahmingkin dia sedang lelah,bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke kedai kopi Shindong hyung?aku yang traktir,kau mau ikut juga Yesung hyung?"

"Kalau kau yang traktir aku ikut"

"Baiklah ,, ayo kita berangkat!" seru Hyukjae

"Teuki!" seru KangIn begitu dia masuk ke butik kekasihnya dan langsung memeluk dengan penuh cinta tidak peduli bahwa masih ada orang lain selain mereka disana,dia juga hampir saja mencium Leeteuk kalau dia tidak mendengar suara berdehem dan langsung menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"KangIn ah,kau sungguh tidak sabaran,disini kan masih ada Sungmin,"kata Leeteuk malu-malu

KangIn sendiri malah jadi salah tingkah dan juga malu karena dia main cium saja tanpa menyadari Sungmin,asisten Leeteuk masih ada sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat pasangan bahagia itu malu seperti pasangan anak SMA yang ketahuan ciuman oleh guru memakai jaketnya dan memakai tas selempangnya bersiap untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu ya,maaf membuat ciuman kalian tertunda,sampai jumpa"

"hati-hati ya Minnie !"seru Leeteuk sebelum KangIn menciumnya dengan lembut dan mesra

Sungmin berjalan sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul yang masih saja ramai padahal hari sudah ada yang kurang karena bintang tidak menampakkan dirinya malam ini ,langt juga sedikit mendung dan yang benar saja hujan turun begitu saja sehingga Sungmin yang tidak membawa payung harus berlarian agar tidak bahas terlalu parah karena halte bus sudah ,saat akan menyebrang jalan karena tidak berhati-hati hampir saja dia tertabrak mobil yang sedang melintas,untung saja si pengendara mengerem tepat waktu dan Sungmin langsung terjatuh karena shock.

Si pengendara itu langsung turun untuk memeriksa keadaan Sungmin,"Hey,kau tidak apa-apa ?"tanyanya pada Sungmin yang masih duduk bersimpuh menjawab Sungmin malah memandangi orang yang hampir menabraknya,dia tampan dengan rambut ikalnya kecoklatannya mulai basah karena hujan masih saja turun,mata yang tajam sekaligus lembut pada waktu yang bersamaan,hidungnya mancung dan bibir penuh yang sangat ... Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengelengkan kepalanya berusaha membuang pikiran anehnya yang datang entah darimana.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat si pengendara merasa aneh dan diapun memegang bahu Sungmin untuk menarik Sungmin sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap langsung kearah si pengendara dengan mata bulat yang menggemaskan,belum lagi dia menggerjapkan matanya dengan sangat imut tanpa sadar."Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya si pengendara itu lagi.'Ya Tuhan suaranya ...' batin Sungmin

"Sungmin,"panggil seseorang

Sungminpun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sosok Siwon berdiri sambil membawa payung hitam tak lupa tatapan khawatir yang berada diwajah mendekati Sungmin dan membantunya berdiri,tapi sepertinya kaki Sunmign terkilir karena dia hampir terjatuh lagi kalau tdak ditopang oleh Siwon dan pria tanpa nama (paling tidak menurut Sungmin),"Sepertinya terkilir,"kata Siwon,"Ayo kita pulang kau sudah basah kuyup seperti ini bagaimana jika kau sakit ?".Siwon sudah memapah Sungmin pergi saat dia menyadari kalau tangan pemuda yang hampir menabrak Sungmin masih memegangi tangan Sungmin yang lain.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tangannya," kata Siwon dengan sopan dan pemuda itupun melepasnya

"Maaf merepotkan,"kata Sungmin

"Bukan anda yang harus minta maaf,tapi saya yang hampir menabrak anda,"

"Ayo Min,aku antar pulang," kata Siwon sambil sedikit menyeret Siwon dari tempat tidak suka dengan cara Sungmin memandang pria asing itu,jadi dia harus segera membawanya pergi.==kfd-Sungmin sendiri terus memperhatikan orang itu sampai Siwon menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam BMW M3 hitam asing itupun akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil keluaran 2010-nya dan melanjutkan mul;ai menggigil kedinginan karena sekarang tubuhnya basah hal ini Siwon melepas jasnya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin,dia juga menaikan suhu penghangat di mobilnya agar Sungmin tidak menggigil kedinginan lagi.

Perjalanan ke apartemen Sungmin sangat tenang karena tidak ada yang bicara diantara sendiri sudah lelah dan mengantuk,sedangkan Siwon memilih diam dan berkonsentrasi pada lama kemudian mereka sampai ke tempat parkir gedung apartemen sederhana tempat Sungmin mematikan mesin mobilnya dan berniat turun dari mobil,tapi Sungmin menahannya,"sampai di sini saja,kau pulanglah,"

"Min,"

"Tidak Siwon sampai di sini saja,kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku karena aku baik-baik saja dan kau sebaiknya tidak melupakan perjanjian yang kita sepakati jadi pulanglah," kata Sungmin sebelum dia keluar dari mobil Siwon dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon begitu sendiri terus melihat Sungmin yang sedikit pincang berjalan ke arah elevator ,"Semoga kau memang baik-baik saja Min," gumam Siwon dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan apartemen Sungmin.

Didalam lift Sungmin bersandar pada dinding untuk menopang tubuhn ya yang mulai lelah itu,apalagi kakinya Sungmin tinggal di lantai 5 jadi tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai ke apartemennya dan berisitirahat nya di apartemennya Sungmin langsung menuju kamar mandi setelah 5 menit mandi dengan air hangat dia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil mengoleskan salep pada kakinya yang terkilir agar tidak tambah parah keesokan -tiba saja dia teringat kalau jas milik Siwon masih dia bawa dan menghela napas.

Bukan karena dia benci dengan Siwon karena pria berlesung pipi itu adalah orang yang baik dan sangat perhatian,hanya saja Sungmin tidak suka jika harus diawasi terus seperti bukan siapa-siapa hanya orang biasa dia tidak butuh perlindungan lebih dari seorang bodyguard seperti hl ini terus berlanjut maka apa gunanya dulu dia kabur dari pengawasan ketat ayahnya untuk hidup mandiri dan menikmati setiap kehidupan yang -lagi Sungmin menghela napas mengingat masa lalunya sedikit tidak mengenakan."sebaikanya aku tidur saja," kata Sungmin lalu mematikan lampu tidurnya,merapatkan selimut dan berlayar ke lautan mimpi.

"Guys,grab your gear we have dead body," kata Hangeng sambil bersiap membawa perlengkapannya diikuti oleh anak buahnya dan bergegas menuju TKP.

Pagi itu mayat seorang mantan anggota genk yang pernah masuk daftar buronan ditemukan dalam keadaan setengah telanjang di kamar hotel oleh petugas yang ingin memngambil cucian melimpahkan kasus ini pada NIS atau National Investigates Service karena kasus ini diduga ada kaitannya dengan bos mafia yang terkenal licin,Lee SooMan yang sudah lama menjadi incaran karena dia menjual senjata dan membocorkan rahasia negara ke Korea Utara.

"Time of death ?" tanya Hangeng pada Yesung yang sedang memeriksa mayat Kim Jung Ri

"Sekitar 8 sampai 10 jam yang lalu,penyebab kematian seperti yang kau lihat peluru yang menembus kepalanya,"

Disaat yang sama Donghae sedang meminta keterangan dari para saksi yang ada dilokasi kejadian,sedangkan KangIn dan Kyuhyun menyelidiki TKP dengan memotret setiap jengkal kamar dan menggumpulkan barang bukti yang akan memudahkan penyelidikan mereka nanti.

Setelah dirasa penyelidikan di TKP cukup tim dari NIS memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas dan memproses segala yang mereka dapat dari TKP, Kim JungRipun sudah dikirim ke kamar mayat NIS untuk diautopsi lebih buktipun juga sudah dikirim ke lab tempat Hyukjae bekerja oleh Donghae,Kangin dan Kyuhyun sedang menganalisis keterangan para saksi dengan kondisi TKP juga mencari semua keterangan yang berhubungan dengan korban sebelum kematiannya.

Hangeng sendiri sedang berada di ruang direktur untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat rahasia dan tidak mengenakan karena begitu dia keluar wajahnya menunjukan bahwa dia tidak suka dengan apapun yang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa yang kalian dapatkan ?" tanya Hangeng

"Rekening pribadi JungRi mendapat pemasukan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dan dari call history baik handphone atau telepon rumah dia terus mendapatkan panggilan yang sama selama 3 bulan terakhir," jelas KangIn

"Ada juga bukti transaksi dengan rekening yang sekarang sudah tidak berlaku tepat dua minggu lalu," tambah Kyuhyun

"Cari tahu apa yang kalian yang kalian belum ketahui dan dimana Donghae ?"

"Di lab forensik boss," jawab KangIn dan Hangeng langsung menuju elevator

Tak lama setelah itu Kim Heechul,sang direktur turun dari tangga dan mendatangi Kyuhyun yang sibuk melakukan research seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Hangeng,"Cho,ke ruanganku sekarang," katanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memandang KangIn meminta pendapat hyan g diujawab KangIn dengan mengangkat setengah hati Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan KangIn menuju ruangan direktur.'Ada masalah apa sampai aku dipanggil oleh Kim Heechul,'batin Kyuhyun.

TBC

* * *

><p>Maaf reader yang sebelum telah baca fic gaje saya dan merasa kecewa karena saya buat kesalahan ... sekarang sudah saya perbaiki dan fic yang dulu saya del ... terima kasih yang udah ngingeti saya yah ... semoga kalian merasa nyaman untuk membaca dan jangan lupa komen yah ... gomawo :))<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 not a chapter actually

Maaf reader … Fic pertama saya terdapat banyak kesalahan … saya bingung walau sudah saya edit tapi waktu di upload pasti ada bagian yang hilang dan membuat tidak nyaman … jadi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya … saya masih semangat ngelanjutin fic ini kok … karena saya merasa baru maka saya ga akan menyerah begitu saja !

Jadi saya putuskan untuk terus update diblog saya …

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya …

HyoSun


End file.
